Stalking His Pray
by ElementAquaFlarex
Summary: Randy Orton is jealous of Mickie James' new boyfriend. He's been stalking her for a while, planning to steal his pray. He might even be affectionate enough to kill.


Stalking His Pray

A/N: I was supposed to start this fic earlier but, I got carried away with my other ones.

Summary: Randy Orton is jealous of Mickie's new boyfriend. He's been stalking her for a while. He might even be affectionate enough to kill.

Characters: Randy Orton, Mickie James, Jeff Hardy, Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibiase.....

Let's just picture that Jeff still in WWE on smackdown, ok?

Chapter 1: Stalker

~-----~

Mickie James happily skipped the aisles of the WWE arena. She was anxious to see her boyfriend, Jeff Hardy being that she was traded to smackdown, even if she lost her title.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she ran into someone. She looked up and saw Randy Orton staring at her.

"Oh sorry." She mumbled and walked around him.

Randy mumbled something and pretended to walk away but followed Mickie as she thought he left. He followed her to Jeff's locker room and entered it after her.

"Hey Mickie!" Jeff yelled and ran to her and embraced her with a hug and kiss.

"I missed you." Mickie said and Jeff smiled. "Well I'm here now." Jeff said.

Mickie then noticed Randy and smiled.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He responded.

"Um...Randy, could you please leave now?" Jeff asked and Randy looked at him.

"Fine." Randy said and left.

"What a loser....." Jeff said.

"Yeah..."

~----~

Randy walked to Mickie's locker after smackdown and knocked.

"What do you want Orton?" Jeff asked as he answered the door.

"Let me see Mickie." Randy asked.

"No she's busy." Jeff said and was about to close the door.

"Let me see Mickie." Randy demanded.

"No she's-" Before Jeff could finish Orton grabbed Jeff and threw him into a wall and went inside Mickie's locker.

"Where'd Jeff go?" Mickie asked.

"He went for skittles." Randy said dryly.

"So Mickie, I heard you think I'm a loser." Randy stated dryly.

"How'd you know?" Mickie asked.

"I just do. Now do I look like a loser to you?" Randy asked.

"Yes you do." Mickie stated.

"Alright well if I'm a loser, Jeff's a dead winner." Randy said and went outside and grabbed Jeff and threw him inside and shut the door.

"What the hell?" Jeff asked as Randy kicked his head.

"What the hell are you doing Randy?!" Mickie yelled.

He then pushed her into a wall.

"Shut up."

Randy picked up Jeff and punched him across the face.

"Worthless trash." Randy said and walked out the locker room.

Mickie stood up and went to Jeff's side as Jeff held his now bleeding lip.

"That guy has problems."

"I know."

~---~

Next week on Smackdown!

Mickie James sat in her locker putting make-up on as Jeff put his wrestling gear on.

Jeff's theme went off as Mickie finished with the make-up. "Well that's my cue." Jeff said and rushed out the locker.

As Mickie sighed and proceeded to lie down, but as she did she was abruptly awoken by a violent knock on her locker door.

_Just great. _She got up and opened the door to be met by the stare of Randy Orton. "What could you possibly want now?" She asked as Randy pushed her inside and closed the door, locking it.

"I want to speak with you."

"Well I don't." Mickie said unamused.

Just then Jeff knocked on the door as Randy chuckled. "And there's your savior huh?" Randy opened the door and immediately through a sucker punch that connected with Jeff's jaw and Jeff doubled-over.

Right on cue, Legacy came in and attacked Jeff, but not too brutally. They threw him inside the locker and Randy closed the door, locking it.

"What the hell do you want with Jeff!" Mickie demanded and Randy slapped her.

"Shut up! Cody, Ted, get him." Randy said and Legacy obeyed as they hit Jeff with a barrage of punches and kicks as Randy backed Mickie into a corner.

"Stop! Bring him over here." Randy commanded as Legacy brought Jeff over, a reasonable amount away from Randy and Mickie.

Mickie tried to slap Randy, but Randy grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss. A forceful, sour, lustful kiss.

Jeff was fully aware of what was taking place, as Mickie struggled to break out but soon gave in to Randy.

Legacy kept Jeff down as he tried to break free. Randy soon broke off and smiled a wicked smile.

"You know you liked that kiss Mickie, you always did and always will." Randy said. "Come on guys." They exited as Mickie touched her lips.

_Is it just me, or am I suddenly urging for more?_

~----~

**Yay...I finally got it posted. Tell me what you think about it! **

**Review?**


End file.
